talents cachés
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets sur Kougaiji et ses suivants. :: 1ère vignette : Dokugakuji joue de la guitare. sisi. ça plaît aux filles, mais pas forcément à Kougaiji. ou peut-être que si ? 2ème : toutes les nuances de rouge dans sa vie. 3ème : sur leur tenue... MàJ, 4ème : Kou, son bâton et son boulet à la fois. 5ème : le prix de la vie de Yaone. 6ème : le fardeau que traîne Dokugaku.
1. Dokugaku, guitare

**Titre : **écoutez le guitariste / et fermez les yeux**  
Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Saiyuki  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kou-tachi, vagues indices de Dokugaku/Kougaiji  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya - et le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Jean Naty Boyer

**Warnings éventuels :** zéro scénario. Même pas une jolie idée à développer. Juste... un bête fantasme mis en place par les profils des persos dans l'art-book/guide-book _Graffiti_. Parce que je suis juste une fangirl qui adore les gars qui jouent de la guitare folk ou même classique et qui trouve que Doku is love! J'essaierai de faire plus sérieux la prochaine fois...

**Thème :** "guitare" pour 31 jours (28 novembre)  
425 mots

oOo

Parmi les talents cachés de leur petit groupe, le fait que Dokugakuji joue de la guitare amuse beaucoup les filles. (Au moins, la guitare, c'est classe. Il n'a rien dit des instruments à vent, là, elles se moqueraient définitivement. Lirin en tout cas se moquerait, il en est sûr.)

C'est quelque chose qu'il a eu le temps d'apprendre un peu quand il – Jien – était jeune. Il s'est perfectionné encore un peu après, beaucoup plus tard, quand il a enfin eu une vie stable sous les ordres de Kougaiji et parfois un peu de temps libre pour répéter, hors des périodes d'entraînement à l'épée.  
Il n'en a plus trop le temps maintenant qu'ils sont, disons, en guerre, qu'il leur faut trouver les sutra sacrés, esquiver Nii le tordu et ses coups fourrés sans pour autant désobéir directement à dame Gyokumen, faire avec les ordres de dame Gyokumen, ne pas (trop) s'entretuer avec le Sanzo-ikkou...  
Il n'a plus beaucoup loisir de s'évader, même par la musique. Au mieux, il s'accorde de sculpter de temps en temps un bout de bois ou deux.

Quand il trouve quand même quelques moments pour gratter, loin de toute culpabilité passée ou présente, ça ne manque pas, Lirin rigole : « Quelle classe, Doku ! »  
Yaone sourit et ne dit rien. C'est juste beau, trouve-t-elle.  
Kougaiji... ne dit rien non plus, mais ne sourit pas. Il ne l'interrompt pas ni rien. Il ne laisse voir aucune marque ni d'approbation ni de désapprobation. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air courroucé. Il laisse faire.  
Seulement quand il a terminé son morceau, il remarque, d'une voix neutre,  
« Tu es quand même mon épéiste. Ce que tu fais de tes dix doigts-  
- Oui, oui : mieux vaut que ça soit sur mon sabre que sur cet instrument que je m'applique tant. »

Il prend les devants en plaisantant, mais s'en veut quand même, intérieurement. Il a l'impression de décevoir son seigneur, que les quelques minutes de détente qu'il s'est offertes avec sa guitare c'était tromper l'engagement qu'il a auprès de lui.

Avec ce truc, c'est facile de séduire une femme même si on ne joue pas très bien. (Yaone comprise. Même Lirin a vite fini par se taire pour écouter en silence la fin du morceau.) Plaire à Kougaiji en revanche, ça passe par tout autre chose.

Doku remise sa guitare au placard. Les hanches larges et le cou gracile de la demoiselle ne sont pas pour lui, il le sait. Et puis, conseils de Kou ou pas, il reste plus à l'aise avec son sabre. Question d'habitude.


	2. Doku Kou, rouge

**Titre : **Toutes les nuances de rouge  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyuki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Sha Jien-Dokugakuji, ses parents, Gojyo, Kougaji  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« All shades of red » pour Drakys  
sur le mème-d'appréciation-des-persos-négligés chez Ishime (hiver '10)  
**Nombre de mots : **320

oOo

Toutes ces nuances de rouge dans sa vie…  
Il se souvient : il y a des années et des années, le soleil couchant que son père lui a montré une fois, lui parlant du pays mythique de Shangri-La là-bas à l'ouest où il l'emmènerait un jour.  
Noyé, tout ça, dans le sang qui maculait le corps de son père, son père qui s'est enfui dans la mort avec une femme et qui ne l'emmènera plus jamais nulle part.

Puis sont apparus les cheveux et les yeux de son petit frère, pauvre petit bonhomme qui n'avait plus de maman et sur lequel il s'est promis de veiller parce que quand même, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors, le soleil reflété dans ses cheveux, la lumière ou les larmes dans ses yeux selon ses émotions, oh, c'était un enfant adorable ; comment ne pas l'aimer ? Les égratignures sur ses genoux qu'il a soignées, traces de ses jeux, les rougeurs de ses colères d'enfant…  
Et la brume qui envahissait son propre esprit quand sa mère exigeait trop de lui : rouge aussi, mais celle-ci, il préfère ne pas trop y repenser. Pas plus qu'il ne veut repenser à son sang qui a jailli à flot le jour où, le jour où, il voulait juste l'arrêter mais il n'aurait pas pu, il était déjà trop tard et il a fallu… il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle saignerait autant.

Après celui de sa mère, il a vu couler encore beaucoup de sang. N'ayant rien d'autre pour survivre, il s'est mis à louer son épée.

Jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré cet homme ; cet hommes aux longs cheveux rouges, d'un rouge aussi profond, aussi brillant que ceux de son petit frère et… des yeux couleur céleste. Sa vie a pris tout son sens quand il a unifié toutes ces nuances de rouge pour sertir le violet de ces deux yeux.


	3. Doku Kou, show some skin

**Titre** : et couverts de mousse, ensuite ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples** : Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Nii Jian-yi  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « faire la lessive »  
proposé par Ishime pour la case n°o6 d'un mème à curtain!fics (white day '11) , laquelle cachait Doku-et-Kou

**Avertissement** : allez-vous vous plaindre de la dépravité de Nii ?**  
Nombre de mots** : 160

oOo

Moins on porte de vêtements, moins on a de lessive à faire. CQFD. Ça n'est pas que Dokugakuji ne sache pas la faire. Au contraire c'est quelque chose qu'il a appris étant petit et qu'il a bien dû continuer à faire quand il vivait seul. Il peut donc s'en occuper pour Kôgaiji. Et pour Yaone aussi, galamment, si elle est occupée ailleurs.  
Mais quand même, ça manque de panache, non, un épéiste garde du corps qui joue les larbins dévoués ? Il entend d'ici les moqueries de Nii s'il venait à le savoir – et ce fichu scientifique fou sait toujours tout… :

- Vous vous habillez tous les jours comme si c'était jour de lessive. Oh, pas que je me plaigne des hommes bien faits sans chemise, en pantalons tachés de la sueur et de la boue de l'entraînement et des combats… mmh.  
Mais je ne sais pas si Dame Gyôkumen, elle, apprécie, de nous voir débraillés ?


	4. Kougaiji, espoir

**Titre : **Pour continuer  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **Kōgaiji ; Rasetsunyo, Gyokumen, le Kou-tachi  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o1, « espoir » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Dans cette pièce aux piliers qu'il est seul à fréquenter, Kōgaiji fait le point sur sa situation.  
Rasetsunyo est à la fois le boulet auquel il est enchaîné et la source qui lui donne le courage d'avancer.  
Pour l'instant il est sous la coupe de « cette femme », au service de ses ambitions terribles, à la merci de ses caprices. Elle tient sa mère, prisonnière de sa magie. Mais elle n'aura pas sa sœur !

Sa mère lui est un soutien moral seulement et c'est déjà beaucoup. Il a en plus tous les soutiens physiques dont il a besoin : il n'est pas seul pour lutter. Il a ses compagnons qui ne le quitteront pas, aa petite sœur dont on ne le séparera pas, et bien sûr sa mère qu'il reverra un jour vivante et libre.  
Que son père vive ou meure, peu lui importe ; que Gyokumen règne ou soit vaincue, il fera avec. Tant qu'on ne pourra pas lui ôter cela, il ira de l'avant sans que rien ne puisse plus l'abattre.

Il y croit encore. Il y croira toujours.  
Il croit en lui-même. Il croit en eux. Et toujours en elle : son souvenir qui le porte, du passé vers le futur.


	5. Yaone Kou, estime

**Titre : **Le prix de sa vie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **Yaone, Kōgaiji  
**Genre : **drame évité  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o5, « estime » pour 10 choix  
**Avertissements :** inhérents à l'histoire de Yaone  
**Nombre de mots : **450+

oOo

Les capacités de confiance de Yaone ont pris un méchant coup le jour où son clan l'a vendue à Hyakugan-Maō. Les familles ont pesé le prix de la vie de chacune des jeunes filles du village, et le sort est tombé sur elle. Elle avait donc assez de valeur pour sauver la vie de tous les autres ici, par sa mort... par un sort pire pour elle que la mort, en fait, et elle avait donc plus de valeur morte que vivante ? Ça lui était difficile à admettre.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle assistait son père. Les herbes, les fruits et les fleurs, les métaux et les sels... elle connaissait les propriétés de tout. Et peut-être même plus que ce que lui-même savait : elle avait ajouté à son enseignement, celui de sa mère et des femmes plus âgées, des savoirs bien spécifiques, et ses propres recherches. Elle pouvait le seconder. Elle aurait pu prendre facilement sa succession quand il se retirerait de la profession d'ici quelques années.

À côté de ça, comme tout le monde ici, elle a appris des rudiments de combats. Elle est de taille à se défendre contre un attaquant s'il le faut. Elle n'a aucune raison d'attaquer elle-même, mais si elle le voulait elle le pourrait sûrement. C'est vrai, elle n'est pas la plus douée pour autant. Nombre d'autres qui l'entourent sont plus forts.  
Mais pas forts au point de tenir tête au clan de Hyakugan ?  
Oh, le calcul est simple : une seule vie sacrifiée plutôt qu'en risquer plusieurs en engageant un combat incertain ; ils préfèrent accéder à leur demande – non, en fait, précéder leur odieux chantage ! – et espérer s'en faire bien voir et avoir la paix longuement.

Personne n'a élevé la voix pour la défendre. Pas les garçons qui lui couraient après il n'y a pas si longtemps et lui faisaient tant de promesses. Pas les filles qui se vantaient d'être plus belle qu'elle. Même pas ses propres parents, effondrés mais résignés. Trahie de toutes parts ! Elle ne valait donc plus rien à leurs yeux ?  
Seul un étranger prit sa défense. Le prince Kōgaiji fils de Gyu-Maō.

Elle se dira longtemps que peut-être n'était-ce que par pitié devant ses larmes qu'il s'est arrêté. Même s'il lui a dit tout de suite que c'était ce qu'il devinait de ses capacités qui l'intéressait. Même si elle a prouvé depuis qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle s'est efforcée tant et plus de se montrer digne de la marque d'estime qui lui était faite, du cadeau de vie et d'avenir inespéré offert in extremis.  
Elle était déjà une bonne alchimiste. Elle deviendra la meilleure, et une combattante plus efficace. Quoi que son Seigneur lui demande, elle saura s'en montrer digne ! À lui qui lui a rendu confiance, elle pourra donner sa vie, et de bon gré encore.


	6. Dokugaku, dépassé

**Titre : **Le fardeau qu'il traîne  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Sha Jien\sa mère, Sha Gojyō ; Dokugakuji/Kōgaiji  
**Genre : **horrible  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#o8, « dépassé » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **back-story de Gojyo et de Dokugaku ; c'était où, début à milieu de la première série ?  
**Avertissements : **intrinsèques à cette histoire, avec tout ce que ça implique de violent et de malsain  
**Nombre de mots : **~1700

oOo

L'estime personnelle de Sha Jien était réduite à néant.  
Son père est mort, suicidé dans les bras d'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses et laissant une épouse officielle et un fils légitime, au moins un fils bâtard – métis qui plus est – et qui sait combien d'autres peut-être ?

Du jour au lendemain, Jien, même pas encore vraiment adolescent, de fils chéri s'est retrouvé homme de la maison. Sa mère éplorée était incapable de s'occuper d'eux. Et son nouveau petit frère, à peine plus qu'un bébé, ne pouvait rien faire tout seul.  
Maman catastrophée, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour l'aider à remonter la pente et pour les maintenir tous à flots, refusait de se consoler. Elle a tout de suite pris petit Gojyō en horreur et ça ne lui a pas passé. Et lui-même, il ne restait plus personne pour le consoler, pour lui dire que tout s'arrangerait. Oh, il faisait de son mieux, mais ça n'était jamais assez, et il y a eu bien des moments où il n'en pouvait plus.

Maman répétait qu'il était le seul qu'elle aimait. Qu'il ressemblait tant à son père. Qu'il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Combien de fois l'a-t-il tenue dans ses bras, stoïquement, pendant qu'elle pleurait ? Combien de fois a-t-il tenté de lui murmurer des mots tendres – qui sonnaient faux – comme si c'était lui l'adulte et elle l'enfant ? Combien de fois l'a-t-elle réveillé en pleurant ?  
Et comment est-ce arrivé qu'elle le prenne vraiment pour ce mari absent, comment l'a-t-il laissée faire, la première fois, et surtout, pourquoi lui a-t-il permis de recommencer ? Comment s'est-il, plus tard, même retrouver à en prendre l'iniative quand il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin ?

Il était tellement, tellement perdu dans ce nouveau rôle d'homme responsable, lui qui était encore presque un enfant. Une nuit de cauchemar, il n'a pas su calmer Maman. Elle ne s'est jamais complètement réveillée de son délire, elle l'a étreint comme jamais. Quand elle l'a touché il a tout de suite réagi – sa jeunesse ! - sans comprendre ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : pourquoi se serait-il méfié ? Il avait confiance en elle ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait guidé en elle, et ensuite...  
C'était délicieux. C'était terrifiant. C'était complètement anormal.  
Et le lendemain Maman a fait comme s'il n'était absolument rien arrivé. Ni étreinte, ni cauchemar.  
Alors que lui agonisait à se demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé, elle était enfin détendue, contente.  
Alors il a ravalé sa honte, sa culpabilité à y trouver quand même plaisir, et s'est prêté au jeu. Si Maman ne pleure plus tant, si elle peut se consoler, et si elle est aussi moins méchante avec Gojyo, alors ça fera trois _presque_heureux.

C'est sa mère. La femme qui l'a mis au monde. Qui l'a élevé, au moins les premières années. Qu'il adore, inconditionnellement. Même si maintenant il partage son amour et sa dévotion entre elle et son petit frère qu'il a recueili d'abord par pitié et par obligation et qu'il s'est retrouvé à vraiment aimer très vite...

o

Les années ont passé et rien ne s'est arrangé. Maman est toujours folle de douleur : ça, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut que calmer vaguement la situation mais pas l'améliorer vraiment ; mais ils se débrouillent quand même ainsi. Gojyo grandit avec le seul soutien de Jien, et il ne peut pas toujours être là. Combien de fois est-il rentré pour être témoin de paroles blessantes voire d'actes de violence, être obligé de ceinturer Maman pour l'éloigner de Gojyo...  
Il a renoncé à essayer de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas cela, que ce n'est pas sa faute à lui. Maman a besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer, quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pour n'avoir pas su garder son mari auprès d'elle, heureux et vivant.

Jien a appris très vite à ne plus sortir l'argument,  
_Il est ce qui reste de Papa,_  
parce qu'elle l'a en horreur :  
Papa mais pas elle, Papa avec une greluche humaine : Gojyo est la trace indélébile de l'adultère dont elle était la victime, une honte sur son mariage, son échec personnel, et elle ne pourra jamais leur pardonner, à aucun des trois. Mais surtout à la mère et à son bâtard.  
Et puis elle le contre en disant que ce qui reste de Papa, c'est _lui_, Jien, ce qu'il a fait de mieux, avec elle.  
Et souvent ça échappe à son contrôle et ça se termine avec Maman qui lui montre combien elle aimait Papa, combien elle l'aime lui, et qu'il faut en retour qu'il montre lui aussi combien il tient à elle. Comment pourrait-il lui dire non ? C'est vrai, il l'aime, et, si avant et après il déteste que ça soit avec elle, sur le moment, son corps au moins aime ce qu'ils font.

À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, Maman peut exiger son amour, et lui arrive qu'il lui offre spontanément quand il estime qu'il en a besoin. Il essaie de ne plus en avoir honte, mais ça se ressent sur ses journées : ça fait des heures en plus où Gojyo, parce qu'elle est tellement occupée, est protégé de Maman, mais se retrouve tout seul, livré à lui-même, sans son grand frère pour le guider. Et ça fait des heures de moins qu'il peut consacrer à gagner leur vie ou à entretenir la maison – Maman ne fait plus rien depuis longtemps.  
Et plus il perd de temps à ces activités coupables, moins il a envie de travailler au reste, d'assumer ses si lourdes responsabilités, plus il ressent au contraire le besoin de s'évader dans autre chose, d'avoir un peu de temps à lui, rien qu'à lui, loin de la maison, de Maman et même de Gojyo.

o

Il était censé couper du bois pour l'hiver. Il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de sa tâche parce qu'un ami est venu le chercher. Il avait déjà trimé toute la journée et avait besoin d'une pause. Il a rangé ce qu'il avait déjà fait, mais a laissé la hache dans le billot, parce qu'il en aurait besoin très vite de nouveau ensuite.  
Il a passé deux heures à tirer l'épée par jeu. Ça ne lui apporte rien de concret. De l'agilité, de la précision, mais rien qui les aidera à vivre, Maman, Gojyo et lui. Du temps rien que pour lui, pour ne plus penser à toutes ses responsabilités, au moins un court moment.  
C'est dur, d'être l'homme de la maison, à son âge.

Il aime ses parents, son père mort et sa mère à moitié vivante, et en même temps, il lui arrive de les détester, reste confus de ces sentiments étranges, violents, contradictoires, et s'en veut ensuite.  
Il n'est pas un assez bon fils, pas un assez bon frère, et clairement pas un père de famille correct, même de substitution. Le rôle qu'on lui fait jouer est trop large pour lui, mais jamais il n'osera l'avouer.

Il rentre, l'épée à la main. Il faut qu'il la cache avant que Maman la voie. Elle ne comprendrait pas et l'accuserait à juste titre de fuir ses obligations. Il faut qu'il finisse de couper ce bois.

La hache n'est plus où il l'avait laissée.  
Paniqué, il se précipite à l'intérieur, il va jurer,  
_Je viens de rentrer, je vais finir tout de suite, je n'ai pas oublié, j'y pensais -_

La hache est dans la main de Maman. Dans les yeux de Gojyo, des larmes et la résignation. Dans sa main l'épée, toujours. Il n'a pas pris le temps de la jeter.

Il devait juste l'arrêter. Stopper son bras.  
Il s'est précipité sur elle et...

...le bras, l'épaule, le cou, le dos,  
du sang partout !  
Elle tombe. Elle n'a pas vu qui la tuait, traître qu'il est.

Il sait qu'il était trop tard de toute façon. Rien n'aurait plus été comme avant. Cette fois elle était allée beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse continuer à fermer les yeux sur tous ses agissements. Ils n'auraient plus pu continuer à faire semblant d'être une famille et que les choses allaient s'arranger.  
Que s'il était parti pour se sauver lui, elle aurait tué Gojyo. Que s'il était parti en emmenant Gojyo, en l'abandonnant elle, il la tuait aussi sûrement et il se perdait lui-même. Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir autrement que dans la violence.

Il ne voulait pas _vraiment_, c'était par accident, et il sait aussi qu'il fallait pourtant.  
Il l'aimait et la détestait à la fois, il se détestait lui-même ;  
pour ce qu'il a fait,  
ce qu'il fait depuis longtemps,  
ce qu'il a longtemps laissé faire,  
et ce qu'il laisse faire encore maintenant.

Le cadavre de Maman n'a pas encore fini de se vider de son sang, qu'il sait déjà qu'il ne saura pas assumer ce qui s'est passé. Il a tué...  
Il ne peut plus regarder son frère en face. Il n'imagine même pas ce qu'on dira de lui.  
Il s'enfuit juste, trop lâche, dépassé par son propre geste ;  
comme il rêvait secrètement, honteusement de le faire depuis le premier jour.

o

Après ça, il pourrait jurer ne plus jamais toucher une épée de sa vie ? Non, il ne peut pas : il ne sait rien d'autre. Il se bat. Il mène des combats dérisoires. Il blesse et est blessé. Il tue rarement, et il continue à mourir en dedans.  
Même après la fuite ses fantômes le poursuivent toujours.  
Il voudrait être capable, quitte à avoir été si égoïste, de les oublier complètement : d'avoir fait ça pour lui et pas pour rien. Il n'y arrive pas.

Jusqu'à rencontrer cet homme, cet homme qui l'attire aussitôt, qui lui offre, non, qui lui demande de tirer un trait sur son passé, de s'oublier. Il s'invente de fausses excuses pour justifier ce qui lui plaît en lui et finit par les balayer.  
À son service il peut enfin se dire tant pis, dépasser ses anciennes attaches, puisqu'il ne peut plus rien faire. Enfin devenir qui il veut : lui-même, et faire de son mieux, son _nouveau_ mieux, pas un mieux obligé qui ne lui convient pas et qu'il ne peut pas atteindre, parce qu'il l'aura cette fois décidé _lui-même_.


End file.
